


luck and spite

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, This is not the first time, naps, nor is it the last, steve gets arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Steve gets arrested, Bucky gets annoyed, and Clint gets tired.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 41
Kudos: 212
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	luck and spite

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo 2019 Square B5 - Handcuffs.
> 
> this was fun. I enjoyed writing this.

**Clint**

“If you get arrested, I’m not bailing you out again,” Bucky warns, kissing Steve.

“Clint will bail me out, right?” Steve asks, looking towards Clint with big eyes.

“Not a chance,” Clint snorts. “Last time you got arrested, the press had a field day with the pictures they got of me and you walking out of the police station.”

“It’s not my fault they’re trying to build another pipeline!” Steve protests. “I’m just trying to help!”

“We know, Steve,” Bucky soothes, “We just wish you hadn’t gotten arrested for the second time in a month.”

“What are they gonna do,” Clint scoffs, “Actually charge Captain America with something? He’s practically invincible at these protests, Buck, might as well get some use out of it.” Steve opens his mouth but Clint keeps going, seeing the look in Steve’s eyes. “Not that I’m saying you should get arrested, Steve.” He narrows his eyes. “But if you _ do _ happen to get arrested, you better be prepared to give Tony a call instead of one of us.”

Steve grimaces. “Tony bailed me out last time.”

This time, it’s Bucky who narrows his eyes. “I bailed you out last time,” he says dangerously.

Steve winces. “Yeah, there may have been a time after that that I didn’t tell you about because I didn’t want you to get mad.”

Clint sighs and pushes himself off the counter. He walks over to the couch where Bucky’s sitting and plops himself down in Bucky’s lap. “Go, Steve,” he says, “Before he remembers that he can move me.” 

Steve grins at him and darts in, dropping a kiss on Clint’s mouth before racing out the door, tossing a, “Thanks!” behind him. 

“Enabler,” Bucky grumbles, his hands settling on Clint’s waist. 

Clint sighs happily, curling into his boyfriend. “You know he’ll make it up to you later if you pretend to be disappointed in him. Probably with blowjobs.”

Bucky perks up. “You think so?”

Clint nods. “If you play your cards right.”

“I’ll cheat if I have to,” Bucky says, determined. 

Clint snorts. “Alright, Buck. Movie?” Bucky nods, Clint burrows further into his warmth and they settle into the couch as JARVIS puts on a movie. 

~~

An hour later, the movie comes to an abrupt stop and JARVIS says, “I apologize, gentlemen, but it appears that Captain Rogers has gotten himself into a bit of a situation.”

Bucky’s head falls back onto the couch. “Did that punk get himself arrested again?”

“It appears so, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS says dryly. “Would you like for me to arrange bail money?”

“Depends,” Clint says before he can answer. “What did he do this time?”

“It appears that he physically assaulted someone in full view of a police officer,” JARVIS says. Bucky sighs, but JARVIS keeps going. “And then proceeded to physically assault several more people. To his credit, Captain Rogers did turn himself in once he was finished.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Bucky says, nudging Clint off his lap and standing up. 

Clint stands as well, yawning. He may or may not have fallen asleep, you have no proof. “Is it even legal to arrest Captain America?” He wonders blearily as Bucky tugs him towards the door. “Isn’t it considered treason? He’s a national icon, isn’t he?”

“National icon or not,” Bucky grumbles as he leads Clint towards the elevator, “I’m going to kill him. I _ told _ him not to get arrested again.”

Clint yawns again and leans against Bucky, tucking his nose into Bucky’s neck. “Technically, you just said that you wouldn’t bail him out again if he did get arrested,” he points out. “Not that he shouldn’t get arrested.”

Bucky presses a kiss to Clint’s hair. “How are you more logical when you’re tired?” He asks fondly. Clint shrugs and lets Bucky lead him to a car, climbing inside and dozing off almost immediately. He’s aware enough to grab Bucky’s hand when he gets into the car, squeezing gently, and Bucky indulges him, kissing him on the cheek before starting up the car.

Clint dozes most of the ride, still sleep from his nap being interrupted, and only wakes up fully once the car jerks to a stop in front of the police station. “After this can we get coffee?” He asks, getting out of the car and grabbing Bucky’s hand when he comes around to Clint’s side of the car.

“You and your coffee,” Bucky says, shaking his head. “I don’t know how your heart hasn’t exploded by now.”

Clint yawns. “Luck and spite, Bucko, luck and spite.” They walk into the police station and go straight up to the officer at the front desk. 

“Hi, we’re here to bail out a Steve Rogers?” Bucky says.

“Fill out this form and we’ll be with you as soon as possible,” the officer says flatly, shoving a form towards them without looking up. Bucky fills out the form and gives it back to the officer, who scans it briefly, then does a double-take and looks up at them. “Holy shit, you’re the Avengers!”

“That’s us,” Clint says agreeably.

“I’ll have them bring Captain Rogers out right away,” the officer stammers.

“No need,” Bucky cuts in charmingly, “Let him stew a little, yeah? Might do him some good.” He winks at the officer and she flushes.

“Sure, sure,” she nods. “Hey, Mr. Hawkeye, you mind if I get a picture? My daughter loves you, she’d kill me if I didn’t.”

“Sure,” Clint says, grinning. They get Bucky to take the picture and Clint makes a face, then him and Bucky sit down on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. “How long you gonna make him wait?” Clint asks, pulling Bucky’s arm around him. 

Bucky hums. “Not long,” he answers. “Probably gonna make him wait a lot more once we get back to the Tower.” 

Clint shivers. “Might I suggest a pair of super-soldier proof handcuffs I had Tony make a while back? Might come in handy.”

Bucky grins and presses a kiss just below Clint’s ear. “I knew I liked you,” he mutters. They sit in those chairs for a while longer before finally getting up and telling the officer that it’s okay to get Steve now. She nods and leads them towards the holding cell area. Along the way, Clint’s phone goes off and when he pulls it out of his pocket he sees the Avengers Alert flashing. 

“We got a call,” he says, showing Bucky. Bucky curses as they round a corner. 

The holding cells come into view just as Steve’s voice arguing with another officer reaches them. “You don’t understand, I gotta go!” Steve says.

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers, but I can’t just let you leave!” The officer says, pleading with him. 

“Then I’m real sorry about this,” Steve says apologetically, and then he wraps his hands around the cell doors and pulls. With an ear-piercing screech, the entire door comes out of the wall, chunks of concrete hitting the floor with dull thuds. “I’ll pay for that, I promise,” Steve says, setting the door against the wall. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Bucky’s voice makes Steve jump and when he turns around to see them both striding towards them, he’s got the nerve to look sheepish. 

“Hi Buck, Clint,” he says, “You get the Alert too?”

“Rogers, you fucking punk,” Bucky growls, smacking him upside the head once he reaches him. 

“Ow, Buck, what the hell!” Steve complains. 

“You know damn well what the hell, Steve!” Bucky smacks him again. “Why’d you have to go and pull the door off the wall, huh? How are these nice officers supposed to do their jobs now, when their cell has no doors?”

Steve slumps. “I didn’t think about that,” he mumbles. 

Bucky shakes his head. “‘Course you didn’t, because that serum replaced all your brains with muscles. Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve fires back, a small smile on his face. 

“I wouldn’t smile yet, Steve,” Clint says, picking his way across the floor. “Bucky’s got plans to make you regret this once this Alert’s dealt with. You two go, I’ll stay here and make sure these nice people don’t give these officers any trouble. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

The two cops look at each other, then at the four people still inside the cell with no door, then back at Clint and nod. “Sure, Hawkeye,” the one he took a picture with says, “You can help us out.”

“Great!” Clint grins, then hops on top of a desk and perches there. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Bucky sighs, striding forward and planting a kiss on Clint’s mouth before turning around, grabbing Steve by the ear, and pulling him out of the station. Clint can hear him berating Steve all the way up until they leave the station.

“Kick some ass for me, baby!” Clint calls. He rocks back on his heels and says to the cops watching him, “You guys got any coffee in this joint?”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve gets arrested because he punched several Nazis. He has no regrets. Clint does, in fact, get to stop an attempted jailbreak and he doesn't even get hurt doing it! Well, seriously hurt, anyway. The guy elbows him in the eye and Bucky spends an hour kissing it better once Clint's back at the Tower. Clint's mostly just mad that the guy made him spill his coffee.


End file.
